


When he cheats

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Three-shot [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw them, but kept it all inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Reader X Erwin  
> Genre: Drama/Romantic/fluffy moments here and there.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
__  
~ Year 2017, February 14th

White fluttery piece of cotton was drifting in the grey sky. It was a chilly Friday morning and it was grey, a sad, boring grey day in which clouds were floating freely about. A car was immobile in a deserted street, its flasher were blinking and were reflect by the snow that was falling from the sky making them glitter.

A single man was in the car as he was staying still. He was tired, black circles were forming under his eyes as he stared to the side. He was solemn; despite how tired he was while he was watching a small bag to his left, on the leather covered seat. He gulped as he recalled the year when it all started, his eyes dropping.

__  
~ Year 2006, February 13th, 11 years ago

He was in his office as while he spoke to a redhead, her name was Petra and she was his private secretary. A gentle woman who was not only intelligent, but also incredibly cute in contrast to his wife who was sexy and quite independent, a woman who was self-reliant and who needed no love nor caring.

She was like a cat, when she wanted something, she would approach and not the other way around. She hated being restrained and liked her freedom as she worked as a coder. Coding programs for major companies was what she liked doing and in order to create such programs, she needed space.

It made his night lonely as she was a cold one, only showing her warmth when needed to be shown. He grew sad and needed some kind of heat and god knew he barely showed that part of himself. What came to happen was that he cheated on his wife with the cute redhead and no one knew she would be there to witness them in his office.

Her [h/c] tresses were styled into a tight bun, her widen eyes showed unfocused [e/c] orbs, her [s/c] skin became paler as her face was contorted by shame. Her lips trembled as she backed away from the office. She clamped her mouth as she was about to whimper and ran out the building. Levi, thought, he was oblivious as he had not seen her peer through the crack of his offices door.

He was engulfed by the passion Petra was giving him and he wholeheartedly accepted it. He ravaged her in his own office. Leaving marks on her fair skin, making her yelp, making her shiver. He made love to her, who accepted him for who he was. In the end of the intercourse, he felt regret, remorse beyond anything he ever felt due to the fact that that today was the day before valentine day and he had just played in his wife's back.

As he bid the redhead good bye, he took his trench coat, briefcase and checked if his keys were in one of his pocket. He invited the redhead out his office and closed the door as he then locked it, "I'll see you tomorrow, Petra."

She nodded, making her hair bounce. Her slender neck had one or two bright spots to which he discretely winced at and he moved his eyes towards his left, unoccupied, arm. It was elevated so he could see what time it was and he let out a sigh while he turned around and went to the elevators, _why couldn't I keep this for another time? I just cheated on [Name] the day before valentines?_

Inhaling from his nose, he craned his neck up, making him watch the ceiling, _Petra is a secretive woman and she wouldn't talk about our, fairly new, affair._ He breathed in and out, calming himself and as he heard the loud 'ping' that the elevator rang out so the users knew it had arrived at its destination, Levi was already looking out the door as they opened, freeing him from the little cage.

In the lobby, he saw many co-workers who were about to leave, somewhere going to grab a drink, others were going to see strippers and him...

He was just going home. Levi was a man who enjoyed relaxing and so he went outside, towards his car and entered it, _it's only 8 pm... She isn't going to find out._  
  
Or so he though.

Breathing shallowly, a heart broken woman was taking a bath. The bubbles surrounded her [s/c] naked body as she cried quietly, not wanting to prompt her daughter or husband if he came home earlier then she thought.

_Do I deserve this?_  
Why would he cheat on me?  
What did I do wrong?  
I do everything in the house, aside cleaning!?  
So … Why?  
I never ask anything from him!  
I don't understand!? 

Her heart thrashed around as her teeth clattered at the overwhelming emotions that were coursing through her, _why did he betray me so?_

She shook her head as she slammed her fists on the water, releasing the rage and shame she felt as a woman. Clear, bubbly waters splashed everywhere on her while she cried out in pain, grossly sobbing the agony that was residing in her chest. Mixed liquid of water and tears rained down her eyes and onto her cheeks, they slid down her chin to land in the water in which she was engulfed by.

Sniffing, she tried calming herself, tried to breathing and out, finding it so difficult to have air fill her lungs as her mucus and tears were obstructing the airways in her body, _why why why why why... Why Levi?_

Her hands went to her face, hiding it as she brought her knees to her chest, _I'm going to-to- No... I can't divorce now, we have a child, I can't... I don't want her to be confused and ruin her future because of my selfish desires. Patience... I need to live with him and be his wife... Oh god..._

Steadying her breathing she bit her lower lip and inhaled deeply while stress still was trying to take control, _I need to be her mother until she is an adult then I c-c-can d-do any-thing..._

Cracks came out her throat as she tried to make the sobs subdue to no avail, _I-I nee-ed to get a gr-grip... I know this will be h-hard... I will be living a li-lie, but I need to do this for Elitia! At least, until she can understand why I want to file a divorce! Damn it!_

After a few moments, her heart started to slow down, her head cleared itself as she was looking at the ceiling and her breathing became steadier with each passing moments. Aside the light tremble that struck her swollen lips, the [h/c] stranded maiden was serene as she stopped thinking about anything. She was just wasting time as she hugged her body, rocking it forward and backward, waiting for time to heal the wound.

But she knew, deep inside her wounded pride filled heart, that the scar that etched itself on her would never heal or fade away and might very well be her death bringer.

A knock brought her back from the distant past and her, usually deep voice was replaced by a weak, cracking one, "Yes?"

A tiny voice followed as the door softly opened, revealing her daughter. Her chubby cheeks were a little red as she blinked her steel blue eyes were staring into your glossy orbs, "Mommy..."

You stared at her with a curious gaze, "Yes, dear? Is there something you need, Elitia?"

Elitia, her daughter took tiny steps towards her and pouted, "I want to take a bath with you... Can I join in?"

Giggling, she nodded and the adorable girl quickly undressed herself and jumped it, splashing her mother, "Oh! Geez! Honey, you will drown the bathroom!"

[H/C] locks were now plastered on the girls face as she grinned, her pearly teeth covered the lower part of her mouth as she smiled to her mother, "Mommy seems really upset! I want to make it all bettah!"

Her eyes widen and tears seeped out again, but instead of a frown, she showed the child in front of her a weak smile, "I'm sorry, my love. Mommy is indeed, really, upset."

She wrapped her slim hands around her daughter and held her close as she lightly pressed her chin on the top of her small head, "But, with you around, mommy can fight with all her heart."

As she spoke those words, her voice was weak and broken, "Do you want me to wash your back?"

Elitia nodded as she released her mom, "yes, please! Can you wash my hair too~! I can do the rest and then we can go see a movie together while we wait for daddy!"

She breathed in deeply as she gulped. She pressed her lips together and slowly nodded, _I have to be a wife for that man. I have to be strong for this beautiful child._

She lowered =her lids and gave her a big smile, the best smile she could muster in the current circumstances. The circumstance of a woman whose heart was broken as she witnessed her lover cheat on her in an office. An office that was ran by her best friend, Erwin Smith.

Today, she went to see the blond man because he called her in. He wanted to upgrade a management software and since she was a programmer, the [H/C] haired lady would always come flying to help him out. Of course, she was compensated, but she already made so much on her own, that she never asked him for much cash.

She thought, since she was here, _might as well see the husband,_ like any good wife... But instead, she found her man betraying her with a secretary she knew far too well from university.

Petra was a woman she scorned with her entire being as she hated woman who were all cutesy and seemed frail and weak. Woman who had no ambition, who just wanted to have a man and follow him like a little puppy. The redhead seemed so fake to her and she found it disgusting.

But that woman was being pounded but her man and it destroyed her. [Name] came from an elite family and yet she was defeated by that second class woman, she took one hell of a hit. Her pride was struck critically and she didn't know what to do at first, but she found more strength in her daughter and with that new found force, she would be able to live for the amount of time she was given by fate.

A moment later, she and her daughter were watching a movie in the living room. The youngster rubbed her eyes as she clung to her mother's nightwear, "I'm tired, but I want to finish watching The Little Mermaid."

The young mother had no qualms about it and simply rubbed her half dried hair, soothing her, "It's Friday night, we can go to bed super-duper late, it really doesn't matter. If you want, you can fall asleep here, until Levi is home."

The child stared into her mother's puffy red eyes and tilted her head, "Is Levi daddy's name? I always heard daddy or dad or honey or plenty of other names, but never Levi..."

Giggling, [Name] had never realized she never called her husband by his first name and tears started flowing again as she realized how much she loved the man, even if she never really expressed it, _but how the hell can two people like us express our feelings... It's not in our nature to express them... It can't only be my fault... right?_

A croakish laugh left her mouth and her body shook as she was crying and laughing at the same time, laughing out her pain, the outer, complete derision of the situation hit her like a spear to the heart.

As she felt herself going crazy, her mouth wide opened and her eyes drifted to the ceiling, the sound of a door opening and she instantly calmed down, a sad smiled and half closed lids stared of the distance, outside the walls, _I guess it's time to pretend to be his wife now._

Steps came closer and came to a stop in front of the females who were watching a movie, "I'm home, sorry for coming in late, I had overtime."

The small child that was sitting on the couch near her mother jumped out of it and ran to her father, her small hand circle one of his legs and her face smashed onto the legs thigh, "Welcome home daddy!"

The woman stayed on the couch and laid on it, not bothering to get up as she was exerted from all the stress she felt, but she felt him getting nearer and the inevitable happened, "Mommy was crying the entire evening, so I decided to cheer her up, but it half worked I guess."

The dark haired man made his way to his wife and stared into her [e/c] globes and made frown as he brushed the tip of his index finger on her cheek, snapping her back reality.

Her lips trembled and her eyes fluttered quickly while she shook uncontrollably, her breath came and left all too quickly as she felt her eyes prickle, _you touched her with those dirty hands you bastard, I'll kill.... Calm down... Must calm down._  
  
Closing her lids, she sniffed and tried to give him a smile, "welcome home, hon."

Levi cupped one of her cheeks as he tried to find the answers he wanted from her eyes, "What happened? Are you okay? Can I do something to cheer you up?"

Shaking her head as her hair flowed about, she stared at him and then her gaze moved downward to the ground while she felt his hands lower themselves to take hers in his, _how about you stop touching me, Levi..._

As she formed a line with her mouth she spoke in strained voice, "Nothing special... A childhood friend of mine died... I'll get over it... "

Tears spilled out again and her face was contorted, pain filled her face as she removed her hands out of his callous hands and they flew to her face as her shoulder hunched over, hiding the expression of her face that could have been red all too easily, _If only he knew who that friend was..._

_It was me..._

__  
~ Year 2013, 7 Years later

April, 19th

The years passed by and the more we went towards the future, the more he did 'overtime'. [Name] went to the doctor many times as she felt chest pains and her breath where way too short as to what they used to be.

The family doctor was a nice man named Dr. Yeager. The Yeager's were an elite family and their son was one year younger than her own daughter and from what she's been hearing, they seemed to be going well together.

[Name] witnessed her child evolve into a pre-teen, a beautiful young lady who grown so very much. Taller, smarter and she shined, it made you as proud as she came back home with report cards riddled with A's and B's. Even if that man she called her father came home at time to see the little teen go to bed, the strong mother didn't break.

But she did feel her body weaken and it made her worry, Dr. Yeager pressed is lips as he stared at the woman who was consulting him, "Your heart, it has little scars... This is dangerous, [name]."

You shrugged and inhaled, "life. So what you are telling me I could die of a heart attack?"

He nodded and started writing something, "How are you these days?"

You closed your lids and exhaled, "Anxious at night, I'm agitated and moody in the morning..."

She thought a bit more and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I become dizzy at time when I'm trying to code some programs. A few moments later, I become nauseous."

Biting her lower lip, she slicked her hair back and felt something as she clutched her chest, "Short breath and chest pains. I eat more and sleep less."

The doctor shook his head and clicked his tongue, "You are undergoing stress, my dear. I'll prescribe you some pills. Take them! If you want to live, do it."

You nodded as he handed to you a paper that you stashed in your purse and you saw the doctor get up and went towards a cabinet; he took a recipient with an unopened bottle of water and gave them to her, "take one now. You are stressed now, right? Each time you feel like that, take one. You shouldn't take them too often thought."

She sighed and did what she was told, "Doctor Orders are my commands." The woman swallowed the pill and gulped down water.

She felt a bit better, "Is there anything I must know about these, side effect?"

The doctor nodded, "It won't help you code, so take a moment to rest from your computer, get plenty of exercise, sleep, relaxation and get a healthy diet."

Nodding she raised herself from the seat and yawned, "Can I drive with these pills?"

"Get a taxi today, you look really tired, I'll put a day pass on your car today so it won't get towed."

Nodding, she bid the good doctor bye and left the building, _now I am popping pills... Can't believe this, how many I have, I'll have to check later._

After a short ride home, she opened the door leading to the hall of her home, she went to the bedroom and threw the pills in her nightstand drawer and lay on her bed, blinking as she took a huge intake of air to calm her rapid heart.

That day, she was dishearten at the news that she could die of a heart attack, _I wonder how many years I have left... make it that I can live until Elitia is an adult... Please god..._

__  
14th June 2013  
Panic attack

"Yes?" [Name] was on the phone with a man who was her best friend, Erwin smith. The man was the minister of science in Rose city. Those two were friend ever since high-school. They were always together. The blond and the [h/c] locked woman were both from elite families, but they were both very different from the rest of their own families. Noble and Elite are those kind of people who don't care about each other.

Erwin and [name] were different. The woman loved computers and didn't want to run her father's hotel chain. She learned about hacking by herself, but she also took ITS in college and university. Erwin was the son of a doctor, but he wanted to be more than a doctor and so, not only did he studied medicine, he also studied in humanities and now, he is the top in the ministry of science and medicine.

Both of them are successful people, recognized by their counterpart and they made quite a buck. Not that it mattered to them, they weren't greedy. But because of how they thought, they were rejected by their respective families and they were drawn towards each other when they met in high school, they were together ever since. They even went to the same college and university.

Steadily, they started growing closer but something disturbed that relationship; a shorter man with jet black hair, his sharp blue eyes pierced through her and she fell for him. Her eyes widen and her breaths were cut short as stared at the those steel-blue eyed man. That meeting changed everything, the man was in economy class and so, he became an incredibly well known accountant and fate made it that the three of them worked in the same place.

[Name] decided to stop working at there, as she felt she was getting distracted by the two men and so she distanced herself from them, but she met him again... Levi and she fell, fell so deeply that she didn't mind him asking her to become his girlfriend and after a moment, they got married and before they knew it, Elitia was born.

They were happy, but with Elitia around, [name] had no choice but to work from her home while she took care of the child. It was a little rough, but Levi would always come back home and helped her out. The first years of marriage were great, but like all good things in life, it ended and it did when Elitia was 6.

It didn't stop her from being there for her daughter, and the only way to escape from her predicament while her adorable child wasn't there was work. She would work herself to sleep and hunger to forget about the lie she was living. For 7 years she did what she had to do as a good mother, taking care of the young lady who was becoming, slowly, but steadily a woman. Within those years, she would work as a coder or programmer for major companies, it included the government.

She was called many times by Erwin and so, she would often meet him in the governmental building he worked in. The computer crack often saw Levi and also, the woman who gave him warmth that [name] was stripped off. She never, ever cheated even though she knew the truth about him cheating her. She remained faithful, but that left her tired. She was leading a stressful life and stopped caring about many things and Erwin noted all those changes.

Erwin was an observant and keen man, he was always thinking 2 steps ahead and it was mainly that ability to read and foresee the political situations that helped improve the medical and scientific situation in the country. Then again, that ability of his was also useful on other people as he was able to just analyze someone so easily. [Name] was a little scared that he'd find out about her, but she never actually showed much of her emotion. She was like a cat, only showing them when needed. She became even more distant ever since she was being cheated on.

"Okay, I'll pass by today." She nodded as she closed her lids, "See ya later, Erwin." She hung up and sighed as she brought her left hand to her chest, "Maybe I should see the old doc, I feel like shit..."

Stretching, she took her keys and went to the office by car. The day was sunny, perfect for a walk as the heat warmed her body, even though she felt her insides were pretty cold. Putting on her sunglasses, she got in the car and drove away. There wasn't much traffic in the streets today, it was late morning and she zoomed fast, making her way to her best friend.

Once she parked her car in the underground of the building, she took an elevator from the inside parking lot and went to the top floor, it was like a pent house, huge, really. Making her way out the elevator, she saw Levi and 'her', but a part of her, even though she wanted to go towards the redhead and claw her like the cat she was, refrained herself from doing so and ignored them. You were walking towards Erwin's office when someone called out to you, making you sigh, you turned around to see Petra with Levi fallowing her behind, "yes? May I help you with something, Ms.Ral?"

She shook her head and giggled, "I just wanted to say hi~ Geez, how cold! Not even saying hi to your husband?" [Name] was exasperated as she stared at both of them, "well, I see Levi every morning, I see no need to tell him hi all the time, wouldn't it be annoying? I'm no dog; I don't go around asking for love and affection. If I need some, I'll get it then."

With those harsh words leaving her upside curled mouth, she turned her back at the woman and started walking away as she heard her complain, "Always such an unpleasant woman! She called me a dog!"

Her face slightly turned, enough to side glance at the redhead, "You're a female, means you're a bitch, not a dog."

After saying those words, she quickly got up the central stairs, leading to the second floor and strode to Erwin's office. Knocking twice, she heard the man's voice ring from the other side of the door, "You may come in, [Name]."

Turning the knob, she pushed the door, entering his office and then she promptly closed it. She saw the man before her and bowed respectfully, "No need for such formalities, loved one. You know quite well that we are too close for that kind of pleasantry."

Slowly, she straightened her back and waited for him to tell her what he wanted to say, "Could you come closer? Come and sit down."

She went towards the guest chair and sat on it, still curious about what he wanted today. He was in front of her, leaning against his desk as he peered downward into the programmer’s eyes, "We need to catch up. How have you been?"

Frowning, she tilted her head, _what does he mean_? She shrugged as she rolled her eyes, "I've been fine, Erwin... "

The blond didn't let up as he sat himself on his desk, pressing his lips as he kept a steady gaze on her, analyzing her, observing her actions and he noted everything reaction her body did whenever he asked her a question, "You seems down these days... So, I guess, I'm a little worried as your best friend..."

Gulping, she heaved and stared outside the window, trying to hide her feelings from the imposing man in front of her, "You shouldn't worry so much about me. I might be your best friend, doesn't mean you have to babysit me and take care of me. My husband’s job is to look out for me."

Erwin shook his head, "He's always doing overtime, for the past 7 years."

Blue eyes narrowed as he saw a reaction at '7 years', her lips trembled and her lids fluttered quickly... _Something happened 7 years ago..._ Erwin kept his eyes on her as she shook a little, "[Name]... what happened to you... Whenever I pried too much, you'd always bare your teeth and claws at me. Like a stray cat, waiting for the right opportunity to scratch me... Yet here you are, indifferent, not voicing out like you used too."

Her mouth was moving, but no words came out. At this she chewed on her lower lip and stared at the ground, _what can I tell Erwin... Damn it... I didn't think he... He'd ask me so many questions..._

Erwin pressed on as he saw that he caught her in his net, "You aren't the same [name] that I loved in the past... it's like if she changed... like she died!"

At the word died, she stared up to Erwin, widen eyes were filling up and tears streamed down her face. Her lips and body shuddered and her teeth clattered as she shook her head left and right, trying to deny him. But all the signs her body were emitting, told him something was wrong, "Dr. Yeager is a good friend of mine too... He told me you were undergoing stress and I'm seeing that know... what happened? Won't tell me? Your own best friend?!"

She got up and hugged yourself, "No! You don't need to know! Mind your own business; I'm not your-your girlfriend or wife!"

She opened the door and walked away quickly, passing everyone without a care about how her face looked and she got stressed as a familiar voice reached her ears, "[Name], wait! Please! You have to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?! You know stress can kill!"

Panic took control and she ran to the stairs and was about to go down, but a steady hand took a hold of one of her own hands and she roughly made him let go of her, "NO!"

Then, she slipped, felt light and her heart, it stopped. Her eyes were shadowed as she felt herself gliding and with a big thud, she was on the floor, unconscious, "[Name]!"

Erwin ran down the stairs and felt her pulse, "Get Doctors here with a defibrillator, NOW!"

Erwin took her body, lightly and hugged it close, _something is wrong and I need her to open up... This kind of stress will kill her; I need to find out what happened._..

 

A long moment passed by before she went anywhere. The attack [name] had at Erwin's work was so strong, even if they managed to revive her, they feared something else happened, but she was induced into an artificial coma. Letting her rest from the attack. Elitia was right next to her mother, with her father and Erwin. Erwin pressed his lips together and tapped Levi's shoulder, "I'm gonna head home. Take care of [Name], okay?"

Levi narrowed his lids and glared at Erwin, "she was fine until today? What the hell did you do to my woman, boss?"

Erwin side-glanced and closed is eyelids as he exhaled. Crossing his arms on his chest, he assumed a defensive stance as he re-opened his eyes and glanced at the young girl besides Levi, "Dr. Yeager told me she was really stressed and as her Best friend, I asked what was happening and she denied everything. She seemed to want something locked inside of her, but what she is hiding from everyone is making her self-destruct. She will die of this, Levi..."

Levi pressed his lips together as he gazed at his wife's immobile body, "She'll be fine. She has always been strong; I don't need to help her. She'll get by, she isn't weak."

Erwin frowned as he undid his arms, "Levi... She's your wife and she just crumbled, how the hell can you say that? Everyone can be weak from times to times and this is one of such moments for her. From what I am seeing, throughout the years, she became a lot weaker then she should be! I don't recognize [Name]! She isn't like the woman I cared for before you barged in our damn lives!"

Levi turned his head towards Erwin and glared at him, "What? Are you saying still care about her? Well, she's mine. You lost her, so stop pestering her!"

The blond clicked his tongue and turned his back, "I'll be going now. I am begging you, stop your overtime for a moment and look after her and your daughter. Please."

Erwin left the room, leaving behind a grumpy Levi and a confused daughter.

When she came back too, she decided to stop seeing Erwin for a while.

~X~  
[End part 1]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw them, but kept it all inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Reader X Erwin  
> Genre: Drama/Romantic/fluffy moments here and there.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~

14th October 2015  
Erwin's birthday

It took her a month to recover but the strong lady was okay now and lived on. She tried keeping her stress as low as she could. Erwin sent some tips by text and they worked fairly well, making it that she didn't have to take anti-stress medicine and that was a plus as she felt she had more energy.

Making her way to the bedroom, the young woman noted Levi was still sleeping and breathed out a puff of air, _that's a rare sight_. Scratching her [h/c] head, the cat like lady slowly crept to the bed and crawled on it, taking a moment to check her husband out, _he still looks good... for a cheating bastard... tch.  
_  
She lowered her lips onto his forehead and pecked it, waking him up, "Morning hon, I didn't just kiss your forehead. You had a dream about it. I'll be getting a shower now."

But before [name] could get off of bed, her husband turned her around and slammed her in the mattress, "Nope, I don't care if you are sweaty, we are having it now."

He roughly kissed her as he let his hands roam all over her body and she couldn't help it, she mewled in satisfaction and held on to him, _I didn't have it for years... I could let this slide... right?  
_  
When they were done, they showered together and ate together like a normal couple, _it's been a while since we did all of that, act like a couple._

She gazed at Levi as she tilted her head, "don't you have work today?"

Levi shook his head as he kept eating and she glanced away from him, making him notice her tired expression, "So weird... Usually, I'd always have to ask for your tenderness... Yet today... You actually asked me for once..."

Levi frowned and glanced at his wife, "well, I guess I won't ask anymore. If it's, really, that weird."

Giggling, the female shook her head, "its fine... If you want to ask... Ask... Looking out for her husband... Is something a good wife has to do...? Right?"

Levi stared at her surprised and he nodded slowly.

After a moment, [name] felt her phone vibrate on her butt and she answered, "Oh~! Hey Erwin! Long time no speak! hehe..."

Smiling, she crossed her legs and got comfortable, "Oh wait... what day was it today... We are the 14th right?"

Then it hit her like a whip to the butt, "Holy molly! It's your birthday today!! You're, like, getting 37 today! Congratulation!"

She glanced at Levi for a second and saw him frowned visibly, "Oh, really, huh! Been a while since I haven't got a few drinks! So, today at 7h30? Yea sure~!"

She was beaming at the thought of drinking, _I've been doing better lately... I could drink right?_

She nodded to herself as she closed her eyes, gleefully, "I'll text you when I get there with Levi. Oh by the way, any gift you want?"

Her eyes widen when he spoke and the woman gulped and bit her lower lips, trying to suppress a relieved smile, "Thank you... I'll see you soon."

Levi rolled his eyes and stared at your giddy face, "How can he make you smile like that."

You couldn't suppress your smile anymore and it shocked Levi to see you so happy, "Well, if you had a caring best friend, you'd always feel this way! Then again, I seem to fail as a wife. I can never seem to make you happy, dear."

Standing up, she went to the kitchen with the plates and utensils, and started doing dishes, letting her thought wonder, _I stopped seeing him for a while now. Ever since the accident.  
_  
She stopped for a moment and inhaled, frowning at the fact that she hid something so important from a person who was as important or even more so then Levi, _my best friend was just worried about me, yet I was so ungrateful to the man._

Unbeknown to her, Levi was standing right behind her as her tears fell, her mouth was parted as silent sobs ran through her body. She blinked quickly and sniffed, _if I were to ask Levi if he was cheating on me now... Would he be truthful...?_

Arms circled her waist, surprising her, _what_? She turned her head to see steel-blue eyes peering in her, "Why are you crying...?"

The young woman shook her head as she stared back into the sink, her lips quivered and lowered her head as she gulped, "It-... "

A sniff interrupted her as she lightly bit her tongue, "Nothing... It's nothing at all..."

Her voice cracked and she felt his arms around her, squeezing her a little, trying to comfort her, I should ask him and see what he says, "I have had this, nagging... thought lately... with you always doing overtime... "

She exhaled, lowering her eyes, "And as your, wife... I shouldn’t... doubt you, because I love you..."

Levi inhaled as he gazed into her eye watered eyes, "What are you saying?"

 

She gaped then closed her mouth, trying to formulate a sentence, but she felt powerless to do it. Balling her fists she took her courage, "Did you, once, cheated on me?"

Levi narrowed his eyes as he kept a steady lock on her, never showing his emotions, _was this what made her stressed... She doesn't know... One lie should be enough to erase the doubt_ , "No, I never cheated on you. I love you, [Name]."

He turned her around as she smiled and he hugged her. While he wasn't looking at her, he never saw her eyes turn dark and the utter sadness that was displayed on her face, _He... lied... Ha... haha..._

Slowly, the heart-broken lady pushed him out of her grasp as she forced a smiled, "I will be going to take a nap until 5 pm. I'll start getting reading to go to Walls Club."

She brought her lips to her husband’s cheek and kissed it, "could you wake me up at 5 pm?"

Levi nodded and she then left as you waved to him, "later."

Moving towards her room, she did respiration exercises, _No stress... I can't stress._..

She gulped and blinked her eyes as she tried to regain her composure, but she felt it, the dull pain in her heart, _Oh god... Chest pains! I need those pills this time._

Once she entered the room, she went to her night stand and took a pill from the recipient while she walked towards the master bathroom, _water... I need water._..

She opened the cold water and brought her mouth to the faucet and gulped down some of the refreshing liquid. After a moment, while she was laid in bed, she felt herself getting drowsy, _the side effects are kicking in... I guess they will be of use now._

Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a nice, dreamless, sleep.

5 hours seemed to have too quickly as she felt herself being shaken, "its 4:55 pm, [Name]."

Fluttering her eyelids, she sat up, stretching and yawning, "O-okay, thank you, Levi."

She got up and ran to the bathroom, showered and got ready for it. After 2 hours of painful preparations, you were in Levi's car, riding to the party, "I'm drinking today, Levi. How about you?"

Levi shrugged as he kept his stare on the road, "Don't know. I might drink a little. Let's just hope no cop catches us."

She nodded and shifted her weight, making herself comfy as she took a look inside her purse _, wallet, cigarettes, some make up, cellphone, keys, pills..._

She took the pack of gum and took 2 pieces, "want so gum, hon?"

He shook his head, "Okay~ your loss."

After a moment, the couple finally arrived to the Walls club, which had 3 floors and we were to go to the 3rd floor, which was Sina floor, most expansive club room you could rent. The entire 3rd floor was Erwin's and he was a man who knew how to throw parties.

The night went well, but she was getting tired and pretty bored, _where is Erwin? Seriously wish I could go home now_. Her eyes darted left and right, trying to find some people she knew. _Oh, dot is there!_ You got up and wobbled your way to the bald man and you noticed someone else, "Oh hell no! Niles!"

Niles rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead, making her yelp, "What was that for, bully!"

The dark haired man, who was slim and tall grinned, "well, what was the 'oh hell no' for?!"

[Name] grinned even wider, "Because you’re a damn cop! hehe, joke! I'm joking!! Don't hit me, bro!"

Clicking his tongue Niles gave the woman a hug, "I wish you could meet my wife, but well, you know. Three kids."

Nodding, she giggled, "Yes, I know, my kid is 15, but she went out today, I'm suspecting she went to see her boyfriend, which is fine. I trust the boy. Anyways, I'm a bit tired, I'll go back to my seat! If you see Erwin, tell him I'm over there. Okay?"

Sitting back in place, she sipped on the expansive champagne and stared outside the big windowpane, _Geez, so bored and tired. Where is Levi- Wait...? I rather not know, since many of his co-workers are here, I bet Petra is here too._

She took a deep breath and kept herself stress free.

A soft touch made you jump and you just realized it was Erwin playing an awful joke on you, "Haha! Funny Erwin! You want me to have another heart attack! Is that it?!!"

He laughed and kissed her cheek, making her blush, "Happy you made it~!"

Showing her full set of teeth, she smiled as she urged him to sit, "How are you, Erwin?"

When he sat, he nodded and poured himself a bit of champagne, "I'm great! Thanks and you?"

Looking outside sighing, "I had better days, but I'm fine, now."

Erwin kept his gaze on her and she knew he was observing her, "Geez, how scary you can be, being able to read someone like an open book. I bet you could read my heart as well."

Tilting his head, he took her hands, that were resting on the table and firmly squeezed them, "Well, I'll try not doing it to you anymore... Because of me, you almost died and I'm sorry for it."

You shook your head as you smiled at him, "You had nothing to do with it. I can assure you that. They're just something’s... I can't tell, yet. But I'm sure I will tell you when the time is right. Can you wait until then?"

He nodded and [name] had to ask, "By the way, how is your love live?"

He let out a dry laugh as she stared at her, "My love life sucks, wanna know why? I won't let you answer cause you know damn well, that if I wasn't you best-friend, I'd be your husband! Now if we speak of my sex life, it's fine. But Love life? Huge joke as the woman I love is in front of me and I can't have her."

Blinking, she stayed quiet and pursed her lips, making a fish lips, "Weeeelll~ damn... I-I... Well... Dunno what to say, Erwin. I thought you moved on."

The blond grinned as he shook his head, "I just, have this little hope, and you know... that you would divorce the shrimp. Anyways... Getting late and you look really tired... Do you want me to drive you home?"

Heaving, she nodded, "Dunno where Levi is anyways."

The blond left his chair and went towards Niles and you had the nagging sentiment that Niles really didn't want Erwin to drive home while he drank, but he seemed to have nodded in agreement, reluctantly.

You went home with Erwin that night and hoped the next morning, he wasn't dead!

~X~  
[End Part 2]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw them, but kept it all inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Reader X Erwin  
> Genre: Drama/Romantic/fluffy moments here and there.  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
___  
15th December 2016  
Elitia's Birthday

As [Name] unlocked the door of the empty house, she went to the living room and dropped herself on the couch as she got a sharp intake of air, _so tired... We are the 15th... Elitia's 16th birthday uh?  
_  
She sat and got up as she made her way to the fridge, _do I have anything to do a cake? Wait she's 16 years old today, right? At sixteen, you don't care about cake... You want to party... Maybe she already has plans?_

Bringing her hands to her back pockets, she took out her cellphone and dialed her daughter's phone while she brought the mobile to her ear. Listening to the ringing, she stared around the kitchen as a frown showed displayed itself on her face, a tinge of sadness of the bitter-sweetness at thought of her child becoming a woman, _soon she will find a man who take her away from me... man or woman, she'll leave me soon and what will happen to me.._.

The thought were dreadful but before she could dwell on them a preppy voice rang to your ear, "Hello, mom!"

Some voice in the background told you instantly that she wasn't alone, "who is on the phone?" "Jean, stop being an idiot and leave my phone alone!"

The frown disappeared and she was now giggling, "Are you going to party with your friends? You don't need a cake from me, right? I don't mind doing it, but if you want to hang out with your friends, you can."

A gasp was heard from the other side, "Really mom?! Well! I am going to pass by to get clothes for the occasion."

She was walking towards her room, going up the stairs as she made her way to her room, opening the door, "We are about the same size, want to wear some from mom?"

"Yes! I want to! I finally get to try some of your rocking outfits!"

The mother smiled as she felt something she didn't feel for a while now, happiness, "all right, I'll see you soon."

The door opened downstairs and [name] raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the entrance's hallway and she saw her husband, "Hey, hunny."

He nodded and she let a small smile show itself, "wow, it's early! What are you doing here?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, "this is my house too, you know."

The woman snorted as she walked down the stairs and kissed her husband’s cheek, surprising him, "Welcome home, dear."

He blinked for a moment and took a second to understand what had just happened, "well, it's been a while since I got a kiss to the cheek."

Puffing, you turned around as you went to the kitchen, _keep telling yourself this is your house when you just sleep in it_ , "Well, if you came back home at earlier times, maybe you would have more of those kisses."

She talked from the kitchen as she was making herself coffee, "Do you want coffee?"

A loud 'yes please' was heard from the room and so she made coffee for two instead of one. After a moment, she went to the dining room and sat a coffee tray and its coffee in front of her husband as she sat near him, "how was your day, Levi?"

Levi turned his head to the side stared at her and contemplated her, _she is still here... She's either blind or never noticed that I came back home way too late. Maybe she's too busy... Well, as long she doesn't notice its fine._ "Nothing really, boring day at work, so I came back home early."

She sipped the hot liquid and sniffed, "tired and Erwin asked me to go to the office Monday... I wonder what he wants..."

Levi clicked his tongue, "How come you and Erwin are so close... You aren't doing something’s in my back... right?"

Turning her head towards the man who was her husband and she dangerously narrowed her eyes, "what did you say, Levi?"

She balled her fist and got up, her face was fierce as she turned the heavy wood chair on which he was sitting on, "hey, you’re scratching the floor-"

[name] was beyond pissed as both her hands were on each side of the man, she kept him there, in place and stared into his blue eyes, "repeat that... Do you want to repeat that? If I cheat on you? Funny! Ask your daughter with who she spends the most time with. Who was there when her father was doing overtime all the time! I bet that will give you a fucking answer, you fucking assh-"

Before she could react, her lips were on his and he forced her to sit on his lap, _no... Why is he doing this to me...?  
_  
Tears flowed out of her eyes as she felt his cool lips on hers, she tried to push him away, but she felt her strength leaving her, _I missed his kisses... But it's too late!_

She raised her left arm and slapped him; the force was enough to set her free, letting her get up, "What kind of bullshit was that Levi! What? You want to provoke me or something?!"

The male winced as he rubbed his aching check and he got up advancing towards her while she backed away from him, gritting her teeth, _what did I just do?  
_  
The woman yelped when he dashed towards her and slammed her slim body on the ground, "why did slap me? Aren't I your husband? Did I become a stranger all of a sudden?"

Tears were pooling as she tried to get him off her, "I know the truth, Levi... "

He blinked and gulped as he stared back at her, she's bluffing, she doesn't know...

Tears flowed out of her and his eyes soften while his eyebrows smashed together as she yelled that she saw both of them and he was in his thought while the small creak of the front door opened.

[Name] screamed and slammed her tiny wrist on his chest, "Get off me! I already know everything you did with 'Petra'. I know what 'overtime' means."

The males lips trembled as he was in shock, _she knows... since when._..? She has to be bluffing.

He shook his head as he stared back at his wife, "Oh really? Since when do you know I cheat on you?"

Her eyes were dead, screaming that she knew the answer and it made Levi nervous, _I can't be._..

She made a weak smile as she gulped, as she voiced the answer, her voice was wavering, "The day before valentine day, the 13th February, you had an affair with Petra Ral. I was meeting Erwin because he asked me to modify a program and since we are best friends, I said I'd do it..."

Levi remained silent as his eyes was becoming gradually unfocused, feeling his own eyes water, "Since I was in the building I thought, 'why not see my husband since I am here'... and well of course, the sight of you fucking Ral was like a blow to the heart."

She turned her head away and stared to the right while the man shakily exhaled, "why didn't you confront me? You always had a catty way to do shit. Why didn't you slap me like you just did now...?”

"I know you are there, Elitia. I heard you enter..." To Levi's surprise, the young lady made herself visible as she was hidden behind the wall, "I'm... home... Mom, what is this about? Why didn't you divorce if you knew he was cheating on you, mom!? I' so confused right now... "

Pushing Levi off, she crawled out of him and sat on the floor, "I didn't say anything because your future was more important than my desires and my pride as a woman. Of course, if you I didn't have you, I would have been long gone, but you were already 6 years at the time."

The young woman walked towards her mother and sat on her knees in front of her, "what would it mattered if you took me away when I was 6, mom... I need to understand your point of view..."

[Name] gulped and she stared at the ground with wavering eyes, sighing she moved her gaze to her daughter, "You were 6 and you knew who your father was, my dear..."

She shook her head, her [H/C] tresses sway at the movement, pointing her eyes to the ceiling and then back to her child, "If I had divorced, you wouldn't have a father and you would have been troubled. You would have asked yourself so many questions and you would have been distracted from your studies. I thought of your future, not mine because I love you and I'm sorry you had to learn this today."

The young woman nodded as her lids fluttered and hugged her mother tightly, "Mom don't be sorry, you lived a lie for my sake and I'm grateful. I love you too!"

The mother hugged her daughter tight, "What should I do now, dear? I don't know what to do..."

Levi stood behind both woman and saw Elitia glare at him as she spoke, "Can we talk about it after I come back, mom?"

Smiling, she lightly pushed her to stare into her eyes, "yes, go take an outfit from my room and take any heels, matching jewelry and purse you want."

She nodded and left the living room, letting you together with your husband. You sniffed and heaved as you brought your knees to your chest and hugged them tightly, "So, Levi? What are we going to do now?"

She felt him shuffle behind her, but she didn't move and felt his back against her back, "I don't know [name]... I am so confused myself... To think you knew all along about my affair with Petra Ral."

She pressed her back against him, feeling his warmth, "I feel better, releasing myself from all this stress. Keeping the fact you were cheating on me stressed me a lot and over the years I had to keep managing my stress level."

Levi released a click from his mouth, "you could have told me and we could have worked things out..."

The wife was tired of her husband's attitude, "you can't fix broken pots, Levi. If Elitia wasn't born, I would have left you on the spot. I would have entered the room and slapped the bitch to death. You think I would have cared, Levi? I could just called in my defense lawyer and he would have made a lame excuse to make it that I pay a fee out of that redhead's death. But nope, my fate was seal as soon as I thought of my daughter."

Levi shuffled, "Your? Our daughter! She's mine too-"

Footstep were nearing and you saw your daughter in one of your outfits, she swirled around, shook her bum and swayed her hips, "I love these adult clothing~! Is this how it feels like to be an adult?!"

The mother smiled as she saw her daughter so flourished, "ahh! You look beautiful!"

Levi shook his head as he looked at Elitia, "No."

Elitia gasped as she stared surprised to the man she had always called father and her mother got up, "why no?"

Levi stared up at the woman who was his wife and snorted, "The skirt is too small, top reveals too much, heels too high and thigh high stocking with suspenders? What is our daughter, a whore?"

Balling a fist, she punched Levi's face, "a whore? No, she isn't a whore. She just as style, dumbass. Oh and she's our daughter? Well, here! I'll ask you one simple question."

Levi rubbed his other cheek and grits his teeth, "What's the question..."

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "What date and event happens today?"

Levi rolled his eyes as he answered, "We are the December 15th, is there something special today?"

He shook his head shrugged, "Don't know, means it isn't all that quite important."

Frowning, the older woman sneered, "The date of our marriage?"

Levi answered, "We got married the 16th in June."

Then [name] asked a stupid question, "When was Elitia born?"

The young female behind the mother fell to the floor as tears spewed from her eyes and Levi's widen at his mistake, "15 December 2000... I'm so sorry... I-I."

Elitia shook her head as she pressed her lips together, keeping the sob within her and [Name] 'tched', "Well, you can reconsider that phrase about her being your daughter when you didn't even remember her birthday. That was the first thought I had when I arrived home. It's her sweet sixteen today, lame way to start a party, wouldn't you say, Levi?"

He stared at the ground, defeated and ashamed while [name] mercilessly continued speaking about her birthdays, "Deadbeat, piece of shit! Whenever it was her birthday, you would be having some overtime with, you know, Petra. I would have to lie to my own daughter about her father doing overtime, you imagine?! I bought present for both me and you, Levi. So she wouldn't be too upset. This is HOW I was living for 17 years! Cleaning up your shit."

Elitia calmed down as she slicked her hair back, blinking the tears away, "Mom... Can I go...? I'll be back home a little later... Levi, I'm disappointed in you."

Elitia and [Name] both witnessed it, the man crumbled to the floor and brought his hands to his face, hiding it, "Dear Elitia, I hope you have fun with the others."

The mother gently pushed a lock of [H/C] hair away from her, puffy, blue eye and hugged her, "I know you have a crush on 'him'... You guys are going out yet?"

The [H/C] haired girl blinked and blushed at the question and the mother felt joy she had never felt before and her broken heart was mending, slowly, but steadily, "we are already going out and today I thought about... You know..."

Giggling, Levi's wife nodded and grinned, "You have a head, use it. You know the consequences, right? So protect yourself and if you feel uncomfortable, just say no."

The teen felt her phone vibrate and checked out the message, "I'm outside your house. Eren is here, I'll be going now. I'll call if anything happens."

Both woman nodded while she released her mother and walked towards the door with her purse in hand, "I love you ma, I'll see you later... Actually, I may not come back home tonight. Bye Levi."

As soon as she heard the door close, [name] turned around and went towards Levi, whose eyes were shadowed with sadness, "Well. I guess our time is up, hon... Or should I say Levi. To think even Elitia would become distant towards you. Well, it's not like you were there for her when she needed you."

He craned his head and she saw his red eyes, shaking her head while kept her disappointed gaze upon him, "Well, when a cat is down, usually it asks for something... But I lost this something for you 10 years ago. Go see Petra and I'm going to see someone I should have been with, if I hadn't met you."

Bending down, she kissed his forehead and pursed her lips as she kept looking into his eyes, "Elitia will determine the fate of our marriage, not me nor you, beloved one."

Sighing loudly and sniffing, she made her way to outside the house and got in her car, crying, she pulled her phone as she started the car and drove away, _I'm free... I'm finally free, even if it hurts... Isn't it better this way?  
_  
She dialed a phone number she didn't think she would have dialed and waited until a voice reached her voice, "Hello?"

"Hey..." [Name] answered, her voice barely audible, "Erwin, I-I"

Her voice wavered even more so as tiny drop slid down her face, "I need you..."

Hearing a faint gasp, she hopes he would let her in his house as she sniffed, dreading at thought of him refusing, "Okay, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a moment."

Hanging up she drove a fast as she possibly could, if I die, I die reaching this man's place.

After a few moments she finally arrived at his residence, actually penthouse. She went inside the Freedom hotel and marched towards a particular elevator, a private one to which she had to show her I.D before accessing. After talking to a guard for 3 to 5 minutes, she got on it and gazed at the button, the only button on the aside the close and open door buttons, _floor 25... Erwin's suite_.

Hesitating at first, she pressed it and contemplated as she leaned on the wall behind her, _his father owned this hotel, being a doctor was the shit, wasn't it..._

5 minutes passed by all too quickly as the door opened, revealing a familiar blond man, "H-hey..."

She was frozen in place for a moment, but she felt her heart swell and she gasped as she jumped into the man's arms, sobbing, _I missed this... I missed him..._

Erwin lightly pushed her shacking body and analyzed her, fluttery eyelids, quivering lips, running nose, red eyes, her brows were smashed together and he couldn't help it, he smashed his lips on hers and she hooked her arm around his arms, accepting his kiss and comfort, definitely, _this is better... so much better then keep living the lie I lived for 10 years... Please, gods, let me have this man..._

Releasing her, Erwin gulped as he brought his hands to her face, softly tracing her features and he was trying to understand what happened, "Can you fill me in on why this just happened? Ah! Let's take coffee while we are at it, or do you rather tea?"

You felt no strength to get up, all of it being used today. She tried to propping herself on her arms, but each time she failed getting up, "I'll... I'll take some coffee please... hum... Sorry to bother you by the way."

She looked at the ground, feeling childish, but the blond just shook his head as he knelled down and grabbed her, making her gasp while she wrapped her arms securely around Erwin's neck, "Being carried bridal style, hehe. Been a while since I was carried this way."

The woman hides her face in the crook of her best friend’s neck, "Sorry, again, for all of this... I just need some time away from the house."

As soon as he got in the living room, he sat her on the sofa and he went to the bar, "This is stupid, I know, but I have a coffee machine hidden here, in case I'm too lazy to go to my kitchen."

He grinned as he brought two cups of coffee and sat next to her, "so? What happened?"

[Name] told him everything, from Petra and Levi having an affair, her finding out, keeping it for herself and the big reveal from her to Elitia and Levi, "I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me [Name]?! I was and still am your best-friend."

She pressed her lips together as she stared into the coffee, "I couldn't... I mean, what good would it have done, Erwin? And I know you are good at keeping secrets, but we were once lovers and I didn't want you to try anything. Levi, right now, he is suffering because he thought I didn't know. He lied to my face when I asked him if he was cheating on me. I'll just, you know, let him dwell on it."

Erwin nodded as he brought an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer for comfort and she laid her head on his shoulder, "I decided to let Elitia make the decision about our divorce."

Erwin had a surprised look on his face, it was quite amusing to see, "Elitia... Huh? She's a sweet young lady, that she is. What will you do if you divorce, [name]?"

She bit her lower lip and side-glanced away from the blond man, so he wouldn't try to analyze her and she thought about it, two, not three times. She was wondering if she, herself, could pick up the broken shards from her previous relationship, "I-I... hum..."

She had a hard time formulating her sentence, half was due to the rush she felt thinking about being with the man besides her again, "I thought, I, you... We... I mean... Why is this so hard?"

Frowning, her lips were tightly pressed together and she gazes directly at the blond, "I want to try it out with you again! I'm sorry!"

Smashing her lids close and balling her fist, she was waiting for his answer and what she received made her snap her eyes open in bewilderment, _Kiss... is that a yes_?

He released her and smiled sweetly, "I guess, my best-friend had upgraded to lover again?"

The [e/c] woman shined as she couldn't suppress her beaming smile while nodded, approving his inquiry, "Yes... If I hadn't had Elitia, I would have come back here all those years ago. But I never blamed her, she's my treasure and I hope the both of you will get along."

The night was well spent as they enamored themselves passionately, whether it was [Name], Levi or Elitia, they all went down their own paths. Of course, the daughter didn't want her father near her or her mother and decided it was time for a divorce. After all that was set and done, they moved out of the house and moved in with Erwin.

\--

Erwin and The young teen got alone great and the mother was happy as she felt no stress what so ever. She was blessed with a working re-constructed family and she couldn't be happier than being with a man who loved her with all his heart.

There were those moments when thought of Levi, her heart ached, but it little compare to the aching she felt while he was cheating her. She kept going to Dr. Yeager's hospital to get regular checkups for her heart and he would be satisfied to see that her heart was doing well. He also was wondering about Elitia, how she was doing and she could only smile at him, "I can only say, Eren is lucky to have my daughter."

She winked at the doc and he laughed had enough to cough and the mother went to him so she could tap his back, "Are you okay, old man? Don't cough a lung now?!"

The days passed by without any incident, of course she kept working as a programmer and the lady would go see Erwin at his office, with or without reasons. Occasionally, she would see Levi with Petra and the [h/c] haired woman would pass by unremarked. Each time she did that, it just felt extremely awkward to try and be stealthy, but it also amused her to no ends.

At time thought they would notice because there was this stupid bald man, whom she adored, named Dot Pixis. He was part of security and also, one of the ministers at the security ministry. The old man would have fun drinking with him whenever she were free and would toy around with her. He was a nice old man, but he was loud as fuck!

When Levi or Petra would notice her because of him, she would forcibly grab his arm and dash to Erwin's office.

Then they would drink and dance and giggle to hell, making Erwin annoyed at all the noise the both them would make.

Happy days...  
Until...  
at least, that day...

 

14th February 2017  
Good Ending: Forgiveness...

Erwin, [Name] and Elitia where all at the scene, a car with its flashers blinking, the hood was destroyed, the windshield was cracked and the entire body of the car was broken.

The sight made you cringe as you were being called by the police and as soon as you made it to the scene; you were stressed, _what happened?_

As she got closer, the woman flinched, _Levi's car... No!_ Releasing her lover, she made a dash to the car and saw no one was inside, _where? What?  How?_

As she was asking herself so many questions, she was making herself extremely worried and a hand tapped her shoulder, she saw a man she knew quite well, "Hello, Mrs. Smith."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and breathed in, "I'm not married yet, but hello, Officer Dok."

The tall, lean man stared at her and nodded back, acknowledging here, "Since, Levi had no relatives, aside you and Elitia. I thought it would have been better to break it to you instead of his, hum, girlfriend, Petra. He was your husband for a while, after all."

Frowning and blinking, you were confused, "Why not Petra? I'm just his ex-wife."

Niles looked at her and sighed, "Well, girlfriend is less official then Ex-wife. I will announce it to her at a later time and furthermore, this."

A bag, a plastic bag was handed to her, "what?"

Niles lowered his cap, so he could hide is eyes, "This was in his car and I think it was supposed to be given to someone specific. I will be going now."

Your eyebrows crunched as she asked Niles to wait and he did, "How is Levi? Where is he? Is he okay?"

He turned around and gulped as he shook his head, "He's gone."

Quickly, he turned around and went back to his investigators.

The words left her breathless, stunned even. As she turned around and made it back to the car, "I-..."

She was baffled; she kept staring at the car as she was feeling the bag. She opened it and saw an envelope and a box. She raised the fold and took out a letter. Shockingly, it was destined for her:

[Name],

I'm stupid, really. I'm sorry for all I did to you and I won't run away over the fact that you left me. For the lies, for the pain, for the hurt, for the stress that almost killed you.  
I'm sorry and even if you don't forgive me, it's okay because I'm man enough to understand why. I thought I was a man when I cheated on you, but when you made me realize that I failed giving, not only you, but my own daughter love... I-I got the point that I was scum. No matter the amount of cash I made, I was still scum.  
Thank you to have made me realize that. 

  


The ending was okay.  
I'm okay.  
And you deserve to be okay too.  
I hope you will have a long and happy marriage with Erwin, he's a great guy.  
I hope Elitia becomes a marvelous woman.  
By the way, this isn't a suicide note!  
I just, want us to be straight again. I don't want you sneaking around the office, zigzagging around the damn cubicles to reach Erwin's office! Don't even think about hiding in a cardboard box! This isn't Metal Gear Solid! Put your panties up and walk up straight, get in the office and act like a boss! I want to see the Catty [name]!  
Talk to me as a friend and don't ignore me, Damn it!

I hope to talk to you soon, [Name]  
By the way, in the box-

She took the box and opened it, finding a bracelet with a butterfly charm on it...

It's a bracelet I bought at Tiffany’s; I took a butterfly because of its significance.  
Rebirth.  
I hope you like it.

  


Levi, your stupid ex.  


The reason why are unknown, but the woman was sad as some tears fell from her eyes and slid to fall onto the letter.  
Sad to have lost a person she could have called a friend.

 _To think today was Valentine’s Day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> This is pathetically sad, I don't even know why this happened. I can't do a bonus out of this and I'm sorry.  
> I'm literally CRYING AT THIS T_T! Separated these cause someone said it was too long.
> 
> By the way, I wanted something to do with rebirth because she died when he cheated on her and when she was divorced, she came back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> http://short-blunt-heichou.tumblr.com/post/66038090981/the-gift-100-word-drabble  
> Was suppose to be fluff


End file.
